


Day 13: Boss Mabel

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“Mason? My office, please,” the voice crackled with distortion. A symptom of the pathetically cheap intercom system.

“Yes sir,” Dipper said as he pushed the button to answer.

He stood and walked around the desk stolen from a local high school to the door directly next to it. He counted to three in his head before opening it, giving the impression of having walked some distance to arrive at the ‘office’.

“Sir?” he asked as he entered.

Mabel was leaning back in her chair, arms and legs crossed, the latter firmly seated atop her vanity. A piece of plywood lay against it, spray painted a myriad of colors and bedazzled as if it were the very source of all fake jewelry. The nametag “Boss Mabel” hung on it, completing the illusion of an L-shaped desk.

Mabel puffed a few times on the fake cigar in her mouth before taking it out and releasing a cloud of powdered sugar. She turned to face him, her eyes critical.

“I believe I told you to use ‘ma’am’ with me, Mason…” she said, tapping the sugar cigar with a raised eyebrow.

“Five minutes ago you insisted on ‘sir’, Mabel.”

“Do you want to keep your job as my secretary, Mason?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dipper said, starting to get annoyed by this roleplay.

“An attitude, hm?” Mabel said, “Then we are now no longer on a first name basis, Mr. Pines. You will now address me more formally…if you want to keep your job…”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Very well, Mrs. Pines.”

“Mrs.? I was not aware that I was married.”

“You would be if I could just figure it out…” Dipper grumbled to himself.

“Sorry, Miss Pines,” he answered.

He realized he’d actually said the first sentence out loud instead of in his head like he thought when Mabel had no return quip. Instead her eyes were wide and her mouth slowly opened and closed as she attempted to speak. Dipper blushed brightly at his gaff.

“Dip? You mean…? Are you…?”

Dipper sighed and walked over to stand next to her. He knelt so they were at eye level and took her hands in his.

“Yes, I do and I am. I-I wanted to have it all worked out first. Y’know…considering… But now I guess the cat’s out of the bag and I’ll just have to figure it out after.” He pulled her hands up and gave a kiss on each then leaned in so their foreheads touched.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
